Altoshipping: Life as a Guardian
by Corn-dog Assassin
Summary: Altoshipping fic... minor crossoverness to spice things up like Tabasco sauce on pizza. Rated M for safety and tax purposes. And no, it does not also mean there is or will be any lemons, you perverted monsters!
1. Misery

My first story. It's on an other website already and I know its poop, but you can still FLAME ON if you want. The first 4 parts are done and part five will be up on both sites by Friday. Well... MMMMM.... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAAAY!!!!

**Life as a Guardian**

It was a beautiful day in the island city of Altomare. The sky was clear, and the temperature was just at the peak to warm you but not make you sweat.

The only noises that could be heard were the rustling of laves in the wind and the gentle flowing of the crystal clear water in the canals. It was truly a day to relax.

However, a certain pokemon was much too riddled with grief and stress to obliged.

Latias was once just about the most hyperactive girl in the world. She would always have a blast with her brother and Bianca despite their duties as guardians of Altomare.

When she was upset, her brother would know what to do. A game of tag, or a game called hide and seek with Bianca and Latios.

During those times, she never thought how dangerous the task of guardian was, due to the fact Altomare was as peaceful as peaceful could get.

Or to mourn at the fact that her brother was the last family member she had left. Sadly, after certain events, Latias not only lost her brother, she also could not help but notice that other than Bianca and Lorenzo, she was alone.

But this was not the only thing that was bringing her down; she was also depressed over the fact that it had been nearly three years since she had seen her savior and first love.

At first, Latias simply saw him as a potential friend to play with, but after her rescue from that same person, that friendship grew into a heavy infatuation, and by the next day, full blown love.

Everything felt so right with him, his presence alone made her overcome with joy and worry for the dangers that could come across the boy during his travels.

She knew that this love would always remain one-sided though as a human and a pokemon just could never be. And other than a kiss on the cheek, she left her feelings unknown to him.

She had decided to leave from the small bell room in the museum and visit her friend Bianca. Surly she could cheer her up.

Latias zoomed like the wind through the underwater canals until she reached her destination; a large wooden workshop, she then materialized into view disguised as Bianca and went through the large wooden doors that went to the garden.

She could not find her friend in the garden, so she went back in the workshop and opened the door that lead to the kitchen of Lorenzo's house.

Latias ran up the stairs to Bianca's room and knocked gently. "Who is it?" came from the other side of the door.

_"Guess Who!?" _Latias exclaimed happy to find her friend.

"Oh come in Latias, I'm just cleaning up." Latias ran in and gave her friend a hug.

"Need anything Latias?" Bianca worryingly asked as she noticed the sadness in her eyes.

_"Actually, I need to talk to you about something I've been keeping bottled up for too long now…" _


	2. A Secret Revealed and New Faces

Part 3 and 4 coming up!

"Latias… why didn't you tell me this sooner? You need to tell him before its too late." Bianca said calmly.

_"But… I think… I think it's been too late."_ Latias said crystal-like tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Don't say that Latias. I mean… you never know. After all, Ash is so dense; he might like you without even knowing."

_"Maybe you're right. Ash is dense as lead after all."_ Latias said giggling at the thought forgetting her misery.

"I wonder if Ash has to wear floaters while swimming so that way he won't sink!?" Bianca said giggling. Soon both were laughing hysterically at the mental image painted in their minds.

After a few minutes of laughing, Latias said happily _"Thanks Bianca, I knew you could cheer me up." _

"Hey, it's no problem. Well, I need to finish up here. You might as well go teach the little latis how to properly shape shift."

_"Yeah… I should. Three years and they still can't get that down!"_ Latias said giggling.

"Tell you what, while don't we play in Altomare later? That way they can work on their shape shifting, and see more of the place."

_"That's a great idea! I haven't had any fun in a LOONG time. With trying to teach the little ones and all that." _

"Yeah, I bet it gets tough trying to protect Altomare while trying to teach everything you know to a couple of little kids at the same time."

_"Well see ya Bianca… and thanks again." _

Latias left the room and closed the door behind her, then ran down the stairs through the workshop and entered through the door to the secret garden.

She then turned to her true form and called for the little lati's to come out.

(If you haven't seen the fifth movie, then this explanation will have a purpose. Well… here goes nothing.)

:The little latis' were two very young pokemon who had arrived in Altomare as newborns just when Ash and friends were leaving.

They could barley fly and the older Latios escorting the two younglings had told Latias of the task at hand.

Both of the younglings knew that Latias wasn't just depressed about her brother and sometimes left Altomare to find Ash.

However, their attempts had proven futile after nearly three years of searching without success. After all, the little latis' didn't even know where to look. :

(In pokemon language) "Rose! Pepper! Come on out!" Latias yelled. Shortly after, a little latios and latias half the size of her flew in front of her.

"He-hey Latias. What's wrong?" Said pepper since Rose was too scared to talk. (f**ked up with the whole telepathy thing, they only use it when talking to humans or while shape-shifting.)

"Pepper, I know you two left Altomare again. Why do you keep doing that when you know you're not supposed leave?"

"We were just umm… exploring!" Pepper said nervously.

"Well… okay then. I have some good news for the two of you. Today, we're gonna have some FUN!!!"

Both of the little latis squealed in joy. "BUT…. First we need to work on your shape-shifting skills."

Both of their heads drooped down. "Well… we could have been leaving with Bianca already if the two of you would have focused and mastered this in the first place!" Latias said seriously but then began to giggle at the thought of how their foolishness reminded her of a certain someone.

"Well let's get started. First, just relax you're muscles. Then, you need to think about who you're going to change into." Latias began to glow a bright blue light before changing into Bianca.

_"See? It's as easy as that. Now you try it."_ Both Rose and Pepper began to concentrate.

After, both began to glow a shade of blue before Pepper turned into a very young tourist he saw walking around Altomare. While Rose turned into Bianca but as a little girl.

_"Hooray! You did it! Now let's go get Bianca and we'll explore Altomare!" _

After they all changed back to their true forms the three of them then zoomed to Bianca's room and dragged the poor girl out.

"Well I guess I won't have to get you three now…" Sighed Bianca...


	3. Exploring and the Letter

Part 4 coming up!!! Part 5 is coming up Friday!

"So where do you three wanna go?" Bianca asked while running with the three disguised latis'.

_"Let's go to the shopping area, I've never seen it other than from the sky!" _Rose said bubbling with energy.

_"Yeah, then we could buy a lot of cool stuff!!!" _Pepper shouted agreeing.

"Oh sorry you guys, I didn't bring any money with me. I didn't think we would need any." Bianca said sadly.

_"It's okay. We could always window shop. Besides, seeing the sights is cool enough." _Latias said excitingly.

"Alright then, I'll race you all there!!!" Bianca shouted.

_"You're on!"_ Yelled Latias…

_"I'm gonna win!" _Blasted Rose…

_"No! You're gonna eat my dust!" _Happily yelled Pepper…

"Hey I'm the only one who's used to running on two legs instead of floating all their life!"

"Alright!!! 3…2…1…GO!!!"

They all dashed like a chicken with its head cut off. Due to the most experience with running, Bianca was in the lead.

Latias was in second. With pepper in third and rose in last.

However, like a freak of nature, Rose quickly zoomed past Bianca before they all could catch up.

Pretty soon all four were neck in neck, before they all fell to the finish line laughing.

"Well I guess all of us win then!"

_"Yeah Bianca, after all, we did make it to the finish at the same time!" _Latias yelled happily.  
_  
"Alright so we're here, what do you want to do now?" _Pepper asked.

_"I wanna see this place from top to bottom!" _Rose squealed.

After thirty minutes of exploring, the four all met at where the finish line was.

_"Check it out Pepper; they were giving out free stuff over at that gardening place!"_

_"Hey Rose! Did you get… a ROSE?"_ Pepper said jokingly.

_"Ha, ha very funny Pepper! I did get a rose. But you know what else I got? I got... a bell pepper!" _

"Hey Rose? Did you know that gardening place is almost as old as grandpa?"  
_  
"Wow really? That's awesome!!!" _Rose shouted.

"What did you get Pepper?" Bianca asked curiously seeing a book in his hand.

_"Some free book that tells all these cool facts and shows pictures of pokemon from distant lands. Check it out!" _

_"Oh wow, I've never even heard of a Piplup!"_ Rose exclaimed.

"Hey Latias, what did you get?" Bianca asked noticing the paper in her hand.

_"Oh the post office was giving away free stationary, so I figured…" _

"Well I'm sure grandpa has some stamps at home, so I guess we could send a letter to family or a friend."

_"Actually Bianca, I already have someone in mind."_ Latias said with a dreamy look in her soulful amber eyes.

"Alright then. Well I may not have had any money, but at least you all got something you wanted."

"Hey Latias, I'll race you back home!" Bianca exclaimed filled with determination.

_"You are so on!"_ Latias happily shouted.

* * *

(This next part goes on to Ash. I know finally right!? Well this should make this the longest part in the story so far.)

"Hey Ash, wake up!" Brock exclaimed to Ash.

Although Pikachu woke up at this, Ash was still asleep.

"Come on Ash, wake up!"

Still no reply came from him.

"Ash if you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast!"

Ash almost immediately shot up at this and yelled "Well why didn't you say so!? Let's go!"

"Breakfast is like, top priority for Ash or something!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Ash would probably do anything for food!"

"That's not true! I wouldn't give up Pikachu! Or give up on my dream!"

"Alright, Ash would do ALMOST anything for food!" Brock said jokingly.

After a massive breakfast, (Mainly Ash ate most of it.) Ash and the gang stopped by a Pokemon Center to make sure their pokemon were okay.

"Everything seems to be okay, just make sure they are fed daily and get the sleep they need." Nurse Joy stated with her usual happy attitude.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy. See ya." Ash stated before walking towards the door.

"Hold on a second. I have a letter here for you that arrived this morning."

"Oh, really? Okay then. Umm… thank you." Said Ash quizzically. He wondered who would send him the letter until he saw the address.

"Hey check it out guys; I got a letter from Altomare!"

"Altomare? I've always wanted to go there! But wait… who do you know in Altomare?" Dawn asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh… a few old friends that I haven't seen in a while. It's good to know they remember me."

"Hey Ash, why don't you read what it says?" asked Brock.

"Okay now, let's see…" Said Ash while opening the letter. "Alright, here's what it says;

_Dear Ash,_

_how are you? It's me, Bianca. It took a while to find out where you were, but Latias was determined to send this letter. Speaking of Latias, she really misses you a whole lot._

_It would be nice if you could visit, we haven't seen you or your friends in a long time, and it would cheer Latias up. It would also be interesting to hear about your travels, and we have some new friends I want to introduce you to._

_Well I'll cut this letter short by saying that we all wish you good luck on your journeys and that we hope your travels are good to you._

_Sincerely, your good friend, Bianca_

"Oh wow, I wish we could go. But I already have all eight badges, and the Sinnoh League is only a month away."

"Actually Ash, it's different here from everywhere else. The Sinnoh League is more than three months away." Brock said.

"What!? You're joking. You gotta be. I've NEVER been this early! This is awesome! Now we can go!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to stay in one spot for more than a week. And it'll be good to see them again." Brock stated.

"This is great! I've always wanted to go there! Wait… isn't Latias the name of a pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah… it is." Said Ash preparing for a barrage of questions.

"But wait… does that mean then…"

"Alright Dawn… here's what happened…"


	4. A Little Suprise

We find Ash and friends aboard the ferry docking at Altomare in the morning.

"Well… we're here. Altomare, the island city." Brock said quietly.

"Man… am I bummed." Said Ash groggily.

"Wow… it's… beautiful." Dawn said awestruck.

After the ship was settled, the three walked towards the central area.

As they were walking, Ash asked," So… where do you guys wanna go?"

"Let's go to the Museum of Altomare, I heard it's amazing!" Dawn said excitedly.

"That sounds good to me. What about you Ash?" Brock asked happily.

"Sure, I never got to see the place that well thanks to what happened last time."

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!!!" Dawn yelled while running.

"Hey Dawn, wait for us!!!"

* * *

Latias was happily waking herself up.

She thought up a plan for what to do today. Today, she was going to take Rose and Pepper on a "secret" tour of the Museum of Altomare.

Not only would the trio have fun, it would allow the little duo to practice on their light-refracting skills.

(Again, in Pokemon language) Rose! Pepper! Wake up!"

At first, nothing had happened. But then, two very tired little latis' flew slowly in front of her.

"Hey Latias." Said Rose slowly while rubbing her eyes with her paws.

"You two need to wake up. Because today, we're gonna go to the museum!"

Both of the little latis' quickly woke up at this.

"I knew that would wake you up! Well let's get going!!!" Latias shouted before turning invisible and flying off.

* * *

We find Ash and friends at the entrance to the Museum of Altomare.

"Wow this place is huge! I can't believe it's a museum!" Dawn said surprised at what she saw.

"Yeah, this place is awesome right? I remember the first time we were here." Ash said with a look of awe on his face finally able to take in the details of the museum.

"At least nothing strange will happen this time, right?" Brock said while looking at the fossils.

"Yeah, hey Dawn check this thing out. This is the machine I told you about…"

_

* * *

__"Hey Rose, Pepper, check this out."_ Latias said while looking at the gigantic machine.

_"Whoa! What is that?" _Rose said in amazement.

_"It's called the Defense Mechanism of Altoma…" _Latias stopped noticing a familiar sight.

_"Uhh Latias… are you okay?" _Pepper asked wondering what she was looking at.

_"Is that… no it couldn't be. Their clothes are different, and that's not the same girl. But that hair and that dress style."_ Latias said quietly before spotting the final clue she needed.

_"But there's a pikachu on his shoulder, and there's only one person I've ever met that does that!"_

_"Who?" _Both Rose and Pepper asked at the same time.

"ASH!!!" Is all that Latias said before zooming towards him.

* * *

"So that's the DMA? It looks dangerous." Said Dawn while staring at the machine.

"No kiddin'." Said Ash with a chill down his back remembering nearly being killed twice thanks to the work of that very machine.

"LAI!!!"

"What was that?" Dawn asked very surprised.

"I think it was... Lati...AS!!!" Was all Ash could say before being tackled to the ground by an invisible force.


	5. Disappearing and Reuniting

Hello everyone! My computer died on me, so I had to rewrite Part five. This actually 3/4 of part five, so part six will be 1/4 longer. Sorry it took so long, I had allot of stuff going on and I had little time to write this. Part six will be up within two weeks, rather than two months. I can promise you that right now.

* * *

"Previously on 24"

"So that's the DMA? It looks dangerous." Said Dawn while staring at the machine.

"No kiddin'." Said Ash with a chill down his back remembering nearly being killed twice thanks to the work of that very machine.

"LAI!!!"

"What was that?" Dawn asked very surprised.

"I think it was... Lati...AS!!!" Was all Ash could say before being tackled to the ground by an invisible force.

"Dun" "Dah" "Dun" "Dah" "Dun" "Dah"(JK)

* * *

As soon as Ash was tackled,he and Pikachu had disappeared into thin air.

"Uh... where did Ash and Pikachu go?" Said Dawn while looking around for them.

"I... I don't know. They were just here a second ago."

"Well they couldn't have just vanished. They have to be somewhere around this city." Dawn said wondering what could have possibly have happened to them.

"Well we can't just go looking for them. We could get lost ourselves or worse." Brock said concerned for their friends but at the same time for their own safety as well.

"But we can't just wait for them either. There's gotta be a way for us to search for them without getting lost."

"I got it! We'll use the city map! That way we can look for them without getting lost!"

"Brock what would we do without you?"

"I don't want to know." Said Brock jokingly before the two ran off to the city center to begin the search for their lost friends.

* * *

_"Whoa! Where did Latias go with that guy and his Pikachu!?"_ Blurred Rose.

_"Well, guessing by what Latias said, that was Ash and his Pikachu. And by the way they just disappeared like that, I think that she teleported them to the garden."_

_"But... how did she do that!?"_

_"She probably just learned how to do that herself. So we didn't know that she could do that. Well come on, we gotta go see what's happening over there."_

_"Right."_ Said Rose before the two of them began zooming towards the secret garden.

* * *

The moment Ash was tackled, he closed his eyes before he hit the ground to brace for an impact. To his surprise though, he found his impact to be very grassy.

"Pi-ka pi?"

"Yeah... I'm okay. But... where are we?"

_"Ash!!! I thought I was never going to see you again!!! Even after Bianca sent the letter!!!"_

"Whoa! Who said that!?"

_"I did silly!"_ Latias said giggling as she saw the shocked expression on Ash's face.

"Wait... Latias? Is that you talking?"

_"Yeah! Well it's not really talking... it's telepathy!"_

"Pi-ka pi-pikachu!"

_"It's good to see you to, Pikachu!"_ (Ha! That rhymes!)

"When did you learn that?"

_"I don't really know... I guess it sorta came naturally."_

"That's cool. But umm... where are we, and how'd we get here?"

_"Well... I teleported us to the secret garden!_"

"Teleported?"

_"Yeah! I just learned how to do it a few days ago! It's really easy! All I have to do is think about the place I want to go to, throw a little physic energy in and... poof! I'm gone in a flash!"_

"That's awesome! But what are we doing here anyways?"

_"Oh... sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was so excited to see you two that I guess I just took us to the first place that came to mind. I don't even know how I took the two of you with me."_

"It's okay. But we need to go find Brock and Dawn before they get worried sick."

_"I thought you were traveling with a girl named Misty."_

"I was, but her sisters won second in a competition and won a trip around the world. And well... someone's gotta tend to the gym."

"I also traveled with a girl named May and her little brother, Max from Hoenn. But after I finished the Battle Frontier, she decided to go explore the Jhoto reigion by herself, and Max is still to young to travel alone."

_"Oh, okay then. But where's Dawn from?"_

"Oh don't worry, she'll tell you herself when we find her."

_"Well we aren't going to find them by talking! Lets go!"_

* * *

_"Look Rose! There they are!"_

_"So that's Ash! I always wondered what he looked like."_

_"Come on! Lets go talk to them before they leave!"_

* * *

"Alright Latias, I think they're still at the muesum."

_"Okay! Follow me, I know some shortcuts!"_

_"Wait!!! Stop!!!"_

"Huh? Hey, who are they?" Said Ash as two little kids ran up to them.

_"Ash, I want you to meet Rose, and Pepper. They're gonna be the guardians of Altomare when they're older."_

"Umm... nice to meet you?"

_"So you're Ash right?" _Pepper asked while Rose was examining Ash in a way that Latias did the second time she saw Ash.

"Uhh... yeah. Umm... is there something you need?"

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you like that. I'm Rose. And he's my twin brother, Pepper."_

_"And I'm guessing you must be Pikachu, right?"_ Said Rose while looking at the large yellow mouse perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu responded happily.

_"Nice to meet you to!"_ Rose joyfully said.

_"Well now that we're all here, let's go find Ash's friends."_

"Good idea. I think if we wait any longer, they might call the police."

_"I think I saw them heading towards the city center."_ Pepper said recalling what they saw while they were flying to the garden.

"Okay to the city center!!!.... if I only knew where that is." Ash said jokingly.

_"Relax Ash, we'll take you there. Besides, I want to meet your friends first."_ Pepper said.

_"Well, lets go! To the city center!"_ Rose shouted while running.

_"We better hurry before we lose her to."_ Pepper said sighing before they all ran off to catch up with his sister.

* * *

DAMN YOU CLIFFHANGERS!!! Again, part six in two weeks or less. Well.... MMMMM.... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAAAY!!!!


	6. Come Together

Sorry it took so long, I am very busy at the moment. But, here it is, 1/4 longer than I intended it to be. And sorry about any errors, I spent all night typing this on my IPHONE straight into the document box. I do NOT own Pokemon or the Fallout series, but I do own the Juggernauts and the Lone Wandering Potato so... back off (Unless you have my permission, then it's okay.).

* * *

As the Enclave troops surrounded the potato, Colonel Autumn said "Your a persistent one , but your efforts are futile, for soon this soil will once again belong to the American government." Suddenly several more Vertibirds landed and soon there were well over three-hundred Enclave Tesla and Hellfire troops surrounding the Jefferson Memorial and the brave little potato. Colonel Autumn then added "Well, what are you going to do now? Daddy can't save you and neither can those fools in the power armor who call themselves heroes." At first, all the potato did was let his googly eyes move around, but then he pulled out two scoped .44 magnums and said with a Batman (Dark Night to be specific) style voice "If there's anyone who needs saving, it's you and your friends.", and prepared for the final stand between the salvation of the Capital wasteland... or the total devastation of ALL life in it...

* * *

"_ROSE! Wait Up!_" Pepper shouted as the three tried so desperately to catch up with with the speeding young latias.

"_She had to eat at least ten pounds of sugar or something to be that fast on legs!_" Latias said as they were slowly losing distance with the speeding Pokemon.

"_Okay, that's it, I know it's dangerous to do this in public, but it's six in the morning and no body's out and we need to catch up!_" Pepper said as he stopped and transformed back to his true form.

* * *

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Asked Dawn as she looked around the almost abandoned looking city center.

"I thought there would be a help desk of some sort around here so we could get a map, but it looks like no one's here yet."

"Maybe we should wait for some people to arrive, that way we can ask them for directions." Dawn proposed.

"Alright, but I'm going to look around for one of those hand-out stands to see if there's one for the town map."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's start looking for that map."

* * *

As Rose darted through the empty streets, Pepper flew in front of her and screamed at her in telepathy "_STOP! you're gonna get lost yourself if you don't slow down!_"

"_Okay, you don't need to yell at me! We're all going to the same place aren't we? So even if you lost me, you would have found me at the city center, so calm down!_"

"_Oh yeah, good point. But Latias doesn't want to loose sight of you, since we're just kids._"

"_I guess you're right, I'll stay with the group from now on._"

"_Well it doesn't really matter since were only about 40 feet away from the city center._" Latias said finally catching up.

"Well, now that we're all here, I guess we can all go to the city center together, right?" Ash said while looking at the huge building with multiple openings.

"_Yeah, lets go!_" Rose said skipping to the city center.

"_Aah... if she only had a brain!_" Pepper said walking along.

"I think I've heard that from somewhere." said Ash as he was walking. (Wizard of Oz reference, in case you don't get it.)

* * *

"Alright, I think I found a map, but it's not really portable." Said Brock while looking at a small computer.

"Maybe I can download it on to my Pokedex."

"That's a great idea! Let's see here... uh... yeah! We can! Just connect it to the computer with this wire."

After downloading the map, the two were about to leave, when they heard footsteps. To their surprise and relief, it was Ash.

"Ash! We thought that we were gonna have to look for you! I even downloaded a map onto my Pokedex!"

"Yeah Ash! Where in the world did you go anyways? And how?" Asked Brock.

"Well before I answer, Dawn, I'd like you to meet Latias..."

(Total Subject change, but a "little" friend and a random character I also made up make moderate appearances in this part.)

"I'd love to meet her, but... where is she?" Dawn asked looking around.

"Behind you." Said Ash smiling as Latias faded into view.

"Whoa! Where did you come from!" Dawn said awestruck.

"_We turned invisible before we all came in._" said Latias.

"You can talk?" Dawn and Brock said amazed.

"_Well yes, but it's not really talking, I'm just projecting my thoughts out loud._"

"Wow, that's so cool! But... we?"

"_Yeah! Oh, sorry. Rose! Pepper! You two can come on out now!_"

At first, nothing happened, but then, two small lati's appeared out of thin air.

"_Hi! I'm Rose! And this is my brother, Pepper!_"

"_BIG brother, to be precise._"

"_Okay, he's older by three hours, does it really make a difference? I just want to make some new friends!_"

"So, these are the new friends Bianca was talking about in the letter then, right?" Asked Brock.

"_Yup, these two arrived in Altomare just after you guys were leaving._" Latias said while remembering that day.

As the six were talking and reminiscing, a noise started emanating from the outside, followed by a bright green light.

"_What's that noise?_" Latias said while looking at the light coming from outside.

"I don't know, let's go see!" Ash said while running outside.

* * *

The lone wandering potato was fighting Enclave soldiers outside the Jefferson Memorial when a loud noise came from the inside of the Memorial when a strange red dragon, a large yellow mouse, and a young man looking about the age of fourteen were seen in a blue orb flying through the air then disappearing. After which the GECK suddenly went off, creating another orb, this time with a green hue to it, followed by the potato and twenty others disappearing from sight.

* * *

A large firefight was in progress between a black operations team and a large terrorism group over several nuclear warheads that were coordinated to launch at the capitals of all the nations in the free world.

A man, around 6'2 was behind cover with his squad. He was a former SAD operative, and was now the leader of a team of elite operatives part of a group of highly trained, top-secret, unconventional warfare soldiers from around the world, codenamed Task Force 013, known to the few that have met them as the Juggernauts. His squad had been assigned the task of disarming the warheads and clearing the immediate area before a Joint-Ops Strike Force showed up to mop up the rest. But as they were fighting, a loud noise was erupting from the warheads followed by a blue orb with three passengers inside, then a large green orb absorbing several terrorists, mercenaries and the squadron of Black Ops soldiers.

(In case you're wondering, when Latias teleported multiple people with her (which she shouldn't have), she created a rift in two other universes, which teleported some people (or potatoes) from those worlds into another world.)

* * *

"Where in God's name are we?" Said Master Sergeant Chamberlain while looking around.

"Hell if I know, but I don't like it!" Said corporal Romero while reloading his weapon.

"Forget where we are, we have tangos at three o'clock!" Said the Lieutenant while raising his M4A1 to open fire.

* * *

The potato looked around and saw several Enclave troops, as well as six men fighting what appeared to be terrorists, then decided to join them in the fighting. With the combination of the four different organizations fighting, there were soon bullets, lasers, plasma bolts, and fireballs flying everywhere.

* * *

"_Whoa, what's happening?_" Said Pepper while watching the fight go on.

"I don't know, but those guys came out of nowhere!"

"_Maybe you did something when you accidentally teleported Ash and Pikachu with you, Latias!_"

"_Well I don't know what those metal things they're holding are, but I don't like what they do, so lets get out of here!_" Said Pepper while hiding behind a pillar.

* * *

As the fighting continued, more and more Enclave, mercenaries and terrorists were dropping like flies, until none were left.

"Well that takes care of that.", said Corporal Ramirez while reloading.

"Now that the area's clear, lets find out where the hell we are exactly!", Sergeant Cadena replied.

"Hey, uh... why is there a potato wearing clothes and sporting two revolvers?", asked Private Smith.

"I'm no ordinary potato, my new comrades.", said the potato.

"HOLY CRAP! That potato talks!", shouted Sergeant Chamberlain while looking at the potato, awestruck.

"And he's Russian!", said Corporal Ramirez.

"Eh... not really." Gestured the potato.

"Where did you come from, and who were those guys in the tin cans anyways?", asked Corporal Romero.

"I'm from the same place you guys are from, just in an alternate reality I guess. In my world, a nuclear war occurred nearly two-hundred years ago, and those guys in the power armor are soldiers from an organization called the Enclave, the evil remnants of the U.S government."

"Well that sucks for you, but that doesn't answer our question as to how we got here.", said Corporal Ramirez.

"I think I can answer that one." Said the Lieutenant as he reloaded his M4. "It was likely a dimensional rift. Um... Mr. Potato is it? Did you happen to see a blue orb with a large yellow mouse, a kid, and a red bird-like dragon fly through the air, disappear, then followed by a loud noise and a large,green orb erupt from any advanced technology you were handling?"

"That's exactly what happened, but the question is, what caused such a thing to occur?"

"_Um... I can answer that one._" Said Latias while floating to them with the rest of the group.

At first they all pulled their weapons out on them, but lowered their weapons when they saw her and her friends as no threat.

"_You said that you saw a red dragon, a large yellow mouse, and a young man, right? Well that was us, and I think I probably caused that dimensional thing when I accidentally teleported my friends with me._"

"That would explain it, but what we need to know now is how to get home, because me and my men were in the middle of disarming several nuclear warheads."

"Well I was in the middle of defending the Jefferson Monument so the Rivet City scientists could activate Project Purity."

"By the way, who are you guys? And how is that potato talking?" Asked Ash while staring at them curiously.

"Well, I don't really have a name since I'm a potato, but I do have a nickname, it's the Lone Wanderer, and I was part of an experiment to bring inanimate objects to life."

"And that's Master Sergeant David Chamberlain, Corporal Johnathon Romero, Corporal Homer Ramirez, Sergeant Andrew Cadena, and Private Roger Smith. We technically don't exist, since we're part of the United Nations Unconventional Warfare team." said the Lieutenant while looking at the group.

"_It's nice to meet you all. My name is Latias, and that's Rose and Pepper._"

"_Hi!_", exclaimed Rose.

"_Nice to meet you guys._", said Pepper.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu!"

"Pika-pi Pikachu!"

"Hi! My name's Dawn."

"And I'm Brock. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright, now that were all acquainted, it might be time for us to be cleaning up especially since there are holes in the walls and about forty bodies over there." Said Corporal Romero.

_"Wait, they're... dead?"_ Said Latias.

"No they're just sleeping. Of course they are! We were shooting at them, and these are live rounds!" Shouted Sergeant Chamberlain.

"_What are rounds?_" Asked Pepper quizzically.

"Bullets, you know, the things that are shot from a gun?" Said Corporal Ramirez.

"_What are guns?_" This time Latias asked, with a slightly troubled expression on her face.

"You're joking right?" Said Sergeant Cadena.

"_No, sorry_." Replied Latias.

"Seriously? Alright, guns are weapons, you know, like knives and axes. The only difference is that guns launch shaped pieces of lead, commonly coated in a harder material, by small explosions in the barrel, and these shaped pieces of lead are called bullets. Bullets are supposed to pierce through you and kill you, that's what they're designed to do! Kill you! They've been around for centuries!" Said David.

"Just throwin' it out there, but you guys take the concept of death really well, since you're not shocked or anything. I mean, I was emotionally scarred the first time I saw someone die." Said Corporal Romero.

"Wait a minute, so none of you knew what guns were until we explained it?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"Nope, none of us did." Said Brock.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Said the Lieutenant.

"Why?" Asked the group simultaneously.

"If you don't know what guns are then that means they don't exist in this world, which means that the concept of war doesn't even exist in this world."

"Does that mean violence doesn't exist here either?" Asked Sergeant Chamberlain.

"No, it probably does, just not to the point where people die on a regular basis from violence judging by Latias' surprise to find out that those guys were dead.", said the potato.

"But wouldn't she be surprised anyways? I mean who wouldn't?", Sergeant Cadena shouted.

"Well, yeah, anyone would be surprised. But it's not as surprising when you're expecting it to happen.", the potato replied calmly.

"Alright, enough talking. Latias, you and your friends go home, pretend you NEVER saw us and we'll take care of this mess. After that, we'll find a way to get home. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine.", said the lieutenant.

"Yeah, we'll have this place cleaned up in an hour or less.", said sergeant Chamberlain confidently.

"_Okay but if you need any help, just look for a man named Lorenzo, or a girl name Bianca. Lets go guys, before people start waking up and spot us._" Said Latias.

"Remember though, you NEVER saw us, Okay?", the Lieutenant replied very stern.

"_Okay, understood, bye!_", said Rose as they were leaving.

* * *

"_Alright, here we are! The secret garden!_", said Latias as they walked into a large workshop.

"This is the secret garden? It doesn't really look like a garden to me.", Dawn replied while looking around.

"_No, silly, it's through here!_", Latias exclaimed while removing a cover to a hidden door that lead to the garden.

As the group walked into the garden, Bianca was busy sketching some Pokemon playing in the ponds.

"Oh hey Latias.", Bianca said calmly without looking up. When Bianca finally did, she was surprised to see her friend. "Ash! I can't believe you came already! I only sent that letter off two days ago!"

"I know, but I have plenty of spare time right now, so we thought it'd be nice to visit."

"Hi, I'm Dawn, I'm Ash's new friend! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's good to see you again, Bianca.", said Brock.

"It's nice to see you all. You know, grandpa is making eggs and pancakes if any body is hungry.", said Bianca.

"I'd thought you'd never ask.", Ash replied excitedly as they walked into Lorenzo's house.

"Bianca, is that you?", asked Lorenzo as he heard his back door close.

"It's not just me grandpa, look!"

"Hey Lorenzo! Long time no see!" Said Ash happily.

* * *

"Ah, Ash! It's good to see you! Who's your new friend?"

"I'm Dawn, and it's nice to meet you!"

"Well it's a pleasure to see you all again. I hope you brought along empty stomachs with you, because I made plenty for all of you!"

"Trust me, you probably didn't.", said Brock as Ash rushed to the table and quickly began eating.

As everyone sweat-dropped while watching Ash stuff his face full, Ash said "What? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, but you eat like a snorlax!", Dawn exclaimed while giggling before everyone joined in for a laugh, including Ash himself.

As the group joined in eating, Latias did less eating, and more of staring at Ash. Both in amazement of how much he was eating, and at how happy she was to see him.

Ash then looked up at Latias. She quickly darted her face back down while blushing.

Bianca noticed too, and decided to break up the awkward moment by saying "Did anyone hear those explosions off in the distance, that's what woke me and Lorenzo up. We honestly thought that Altomare was in danger."

"_Yeah! We heard them too! In fact it was..._" Rose stopped talking as Pepper nudged her.

"What were you saying Rose?" Asked Bianca.

"_Uh... I was saying that it was surprising. That it...uh... woke me up too._" Said Rose nervously.

"How about you Latias?"

"_I woke up from it as well, I actually went to go check on what was happening. Although I didn't find what caused it in time, I did find Ash and his friends at the docks._" said Latias.

_"I think it was... fireworks!"_ She continued nervously.

"Fireworks? In the morning? I'm pretty certain that wasn't the cause of those noises.", Bianca said skeptically.

"I think the noise was coming from the city center, so maybe we should go check later.", replied Lorenzo.

"Yeah, maybe after we finish eating.", said Bianca.

"Okay, we'll do that. I will be right back.", Latias replied as she flew away to the city center.

"What's got her in a rush?", said Lorenzo curiously.

* * *

"_Please be done, please be done, please be done._", said Latias while she was zooming through the air.

When she arrived, it looked as if it had never happened. Not only was she relieved, she wondered where they went, and how they cleaned up so fast with only six guys and a talking potato.

However, these weren't her concerns. All her mind was focused on at the moment was getting back home, eating breakfast, and finding a way to tell Ash how she feels.

As she flew back home, she continuously kept thinking about ways to reveal her feelings to him when it clicked.

She went home with a smile on her face and a heart full of hope.

* * *

I don't know whether or not to keep those characters as one time guys or make them full time characters. It wouldn't be a pure Pokemon story, but it would be at least three times as long. PM me for advice on what I should do. Well... MMMMMM... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAAAY!


	7. The Connection

Well here it is! Chapter seven in the flesh... err uh... electronic information! It took a whopping **THREE HOURS** to write and an epic **TWENTY MINUTES** of brainstorming! There's a little sumthin' in here for ya'll music luvers and the first true romance of the story. Well... enjoy! Be sure to flame! And watch the Walking Dead on AMC every Sunday at 10/9 central! And buy dead money, and Honest Hearts for Fallout New Vegas next month and the Noble Map Pack for Halo Reach on the 30th. Think you're better than me! Prove it! My gamertag is THOSANDJosh! Now read away! And be sure to comment, wether you luv or hate!

* * *

Latias reviewed the plan over and over in her head, it was simple really; first she would ask Ash if he wanted to play with her, then in order to be alone with him, she would "implant" Pikachu with the mental thought to tire out at around seven o' clock, then she would bring out a picnic basket and take Ash to an area nearby a small waterfall in the moonlight and eat with him, it is then, at that very moment when, there's no one else around other than him and her, she will reveal to him that she's always loved him. Each time she reviewed the plan in her head, it seemed all the more perfect, but as she flew slowly through the town to see her current favorite young couple of three years, Robert and Brianna, she was greatly saddened to see that she had arrived in the middle of a fight. "Robert, I just can't stand it anymore, I've always knew that you've been seeing her, I know you don't love me, but it always hurts even more when you say that you do!" Brianna shouted tears flowing down her face. "It's because she doesn't treat me like some Pokemon! She treats me like a human being!" Brianna was about to retort to this but was stopped when he continued, "Did you ever stop and think that? No, am I right! I think it's time that we called whatever 'this' is off, because it ain't working for me!" "No Robert, I'm sorry! Please! Come back!" Brianna began crying even louder as Robert walked away without a second thought. Latias was horrified to see this as they were the ones who provided Latias the courage to admit that she loved Ash, and helped her come up with the plan, considering Brianna did something a little similar, she loved seeing their little relationship blossom into something beautiful, they were so cute. But seeing them break up... it nearly killed all of her confidence. She suddenly saw a different idea of Ash's reaction. Instead of seeing him nervously admit that he feels the same followed by sharing their first mutual kiss, she saw him staring blankly at her not saying a word for several minutes while poking at his food, then leaving with Pikachu followed by the rest of his vacation not talking to her at all, then never seeing her again. She started to break down in tears as she flew to the docks to sit, silently reviewing her life. But as she arrived she saw two slightly familiar people, one with a banjo and the other with a guitar.

* * *

"What's up man?" said sergeant Chamberlain seeing a banjo in his hands. "Well, you remember how we used to play in high school?" "Yeah, well until you left when you were sixteen, considering your grandfather died and all your family's... gone." "Don't remind me. But anyways, I thought I'd play for a little while, since we're stuck here for the next few days." "Do you remember how to play any songs? Cause I still do, in case you brought another instrument." "Actually I did, and I still know a few songs." Said the lieutenant pulling a guitar out of a large Kevlar backpack. " Really now, which ones?" Said David as he began to tune the guitar. " Well, there's one in particular I thought we'd play, and if I recall, you know how to play the harmony on the guitar." "So what's the song?" The lieutenant simply responded with "Just listen and play along, you'll recognize it I'm sure." Before the gunnery sergeant could say another word, the lieutenant began the opening to the song. "Oh, so that's what you're gonna play. Oh, I got you, I got you. We'll switch back and forth with the lyrics." The sergeant said as he started to play the harmony.

Latias, curious to hear this song, decided to listen, hoping it would keep her mind off what happened earlier. She'd never even heard the song they were playing, but she really liked the tune of it. She listened carefully.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?" "Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide."

"So we've been told, and some chose to believe it. I know they're wrong,wait and see."

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection."

"The lovers, "The dreamers" "and me."

Latias began to feel better as she listened to the song, slowly regaining her confidence. She continued to listen to the lyrics.

"Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?"

"Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it."

"Look what it's done so far."

"What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing and what do we think we might see?"

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection."

"The lovers." "The dreamers." "And me."

"All of us under its spell."

"We know that it's probably magic."

Latias began to feel understood by these two people that she barley knew, as the lyrics described exactly how she felt. She needed to find her rainbow connection. She listened on.

"Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?"

"I've heard them calling my name."

"Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors?"

"The voice might be one and the same."

" I've heard it too many times to ignore it."

"It's something that we're all supposed to be."

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection."

"The lovers." "The dreamers." **"**And me.**" **

Both began to hum simultaneously as the song was finishing up, and Latias felt even more confident than she did before, and decided that Ash's love would be her rainbow connection, and she would find it very soon. As she was about to leave, she took a look at the two playing music at the docks, particularly the lieutenant, and wondered what his rainbow connection was, and why did he leave from home because his grandpa passed on, did he have literally no one left to go home to? She felt slightly saddened by this thought, because unlike her, who always had people to fall back on, the lieutenant's teammates would eventually go home to someone, while he seemingly had no home, or family, to go to, and no one deserves that. But somehow he stayed strong. It puzzled her, but inspired her. If he could still try to reach his goals despite no one there to support him while at the same time, he had several daunting tasks ahead to deal with, then she certainly could reach her goals. It was then, she decided, she would achieve her goals for both of them. After all, they were similar, they both were guardians in a way, both had lost much, and both had goals that they were determined to reach, kinda like Ash and his dream to be a Pokemon master, she just wondered what the lieutenant's was, and for that matter, what was his name? She also decided that she would ask him one day, but not today, for she had a rainbow connection to find.

* * *

"Hey Ash, have you seen Latias anywhere?" Asked Bianca slightly concerned for her friend. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. Why? Is something wrong?" Ash said beginning to worry. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering because I haven't seen her since breakfast either. What do you think she's doing anyways?" "Don't know, but I guess we'll find out later. Speaking of which, what's for lunch?" "Is food all that's ever on your mind?" "Sometimes, sometimes." Said Ash very seriously before both began to burst out laughing.

Latias flew into the house to find Ash and Bianca laughing about something she missed. She decided to join in on the fun by surprising them by materializing into view right in front of the two. And she did so with a bang by tackling Ash the moment she turned visible. "Whoa! Where did you come from!" Ash exclaimed while rubbing his head searching for a bump. _"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to surprise you is all." _"Well, that you did Latias, but wouldn't have been much easier to just materialize in front of us?" Bianca said while helping Ash up. _"Well, I guess you're right on that one, but it's too late now."_ "You're tellin' me." Ash said rubbing his newly found concussion. "Actually, I'm kinda tired, you know whuff... I ting I guna sweep naw." Ash said looking about ready to go into a coma. "NO ASH!" Both screamed as they began shaking him awake. " Okay, okay, I'm up! Man, what's the big deal if I fall asleep anyways?" Ash said slightly annoyed. "Well Ash, a lot of people would be very sad if you were to go into a coma so young, especially if it was Latias who gave you the concussion in the first place." Bianca said pointing out to her that she almost made Ash brain dead for the next few years. _"Well the important thing is he's safe and sound now, right Ash? And I'm sorry for hurting you."_ Latias said hoping to patch things up. "It's okay, just please don't do that again. I can't become a Pokemon Master while in a coma." Ash said laughing at the thought.

It was nearly 3:30 when Latias decided to ask a question that began a plan that could potentially change her life for better... or worse.

We find Ash sitting on a couch thinking about what to do today. His friends had already left without him earlier and all of his Pokemon aside from Pikachu were at the Pokemon Center getting the rest they needed. So not only did he not know where his friends were, he also couldn't train any of his Pokemon other than Pikachu at the moment, which wouldn't be fair for them. Stumped as to what to do, he decided to go outside and observe the Pokemon in the secret garden. Ash got up from the leather couch, took an entire jar of pistachios from the coffee table with him and walked outside to the backyard, then through the workshop, and on to the secret garden.

* * *

Latias, silently flying through the secret garden, was preparing to go find Ash. She had spent the past two hours making everything perfect, including herself. Her human form, was wearing a two-piece red and white short-skirt dress with red high heels. Her hair smelt, as usual, like strawberries, and had a pretty little bow in it. She was also sporting a necklace that had a small piece of the original soul dew attached to it, as a homage to her father and Latios, as well as being an interesting conversation piece. As for her true form, she also had the same bow and necklace on, and her entire body had the aroma of strawberries, and her feathers were shinier than normal. She also had her feathers smooth in some places and very slightly ruffled in others. She was truly a sight. As for the garden, she had planted several roses and tulips that she had been secretly growing for several years without anyone's knowledge around the garden and had asked Lorenzo if he could build a rosewood picnic table for the secret garden without telling him its exact purpose. She had also picked up the skill of cooking through several years of watching cooking shows out of curiosity and boredom, and never thought such a skill would become useful to her anytime soon. She had placed the picnic table nearby a small lake that had a little waterfall and had strung lights in all the trees, flowers, and behind the small waterfall to make them all glow at night. She had also sent the little ones and Bianca off to explore several hidden locations her and her brother used to play in around the city, so she had the garden to herself. As for Ash, well... she didn't really know where he was, but she would begin looking for him soon. Making the final preparations, she placed an umbrella in the middle of the table and hid the large picnic basket in a nearby tree. Taking it all in, the garden would be a magnificent sight at night, and it also showed her determination to win Ash's love. Her confidence and nervousness both stronger than ever, she decided that it was time to find Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, where do you think everyone went?" Ash said walking the pathway to the secret garden. "Pika-pi." "Me either, buddy. But that's alright, we still have an awesome garden to go explore, right?" "Pi-ka!" Ash smiled at his small friend perched on his shoulder, he had known him for such a long time now, it was hard to believe that Pikachu had hated him at one point. Ash walked along until he was at the massive entrance, and saw that there were a large amount of beautiful flowers around as well as random Pokemon. The sent of flowers was intoxicating, and he could also faintly smell the scent of strawberries in the distance. Curious, he went along.

Latias, already invisible and ready to take off, stopped when she sensed two familiar presences enter the garden along with the faint scent of pistachios. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw it was Ash and Pikachu, being awed by the sight of the garden. She didn't know what they were here for, but she saw it as fate itself when they showed up seemingly on cue, ans she was very happy to see them. Latias decided to keep herself invisible for a little bit, just to see what they were doing and if anyone else was coming. She stopped thinking to herself when she heard Ash begin to talk and started to listen in on the conversation.

"Well Pikachu, looks like nobody's here either." Ash said slightly disappointed. "Oh well, I guess we'll just look at the Pokemon and pick some of those strawberries I smell. They smell very ripe." Latias blushed a very bright pink when she heard this, she couldn't believe he could smell her from right there. She decided to move to some bushes in the distance to see if he could find her.

"Alright Pikachu, whats say we go pick some of those strawberries, huh buddy?" Ash said looking hungry. "Pika-pi-pikachu-pi!" said Pikachu excitedly. "Uh oh..." thought Latias. If Ash went searching for those strawberries, he would see all of the stuff she worked so hard to set up, but on second thought, it would be a nice way for her to play with him. Latias decided to make it easier for him to find her by moving into some nearby bushes.

The scent growing stronger, Ash walked up to a large bush and began to feel around for a strawberry. Instead he felt something warm and soft. "Huh?" He said peering into the bush.

Latias froze as Ash softly touched her nose. His strong, warm hand made her face a hot pink, and made her want to hold him and tell him how much she loves him, but alas, she couldn't. Instead, she quickly pulled back and flew to the entrance of the garden.

Ash felt the soft thing suddenly vanish as he began to peer into the bush. "I wonder what that was?" Ash said silently to himself. He heard the wind rustle behind him and saw Latias at the entrance. "Hey Latias!" Ash shouted happily. _"Hey Ash!"_ Latias exclaimed as she zoomed to Ash. "Why are you here by yourself, Latias? You didn't go with everyone else?" Ash said while petting Latias's head. "No, I didn't want to leave you and Pikachu by yourselves so I decided to stay behind and make sure you to were okay. Especially you, Ash. With your concussion and all." Latias said while nuzzling Ash. "Well that's real nice of you Latias, thanks. So... what do you guys want to do?" Ash said looking around the garden. _"Well I don't know about you but...HA!"_ Latias exclaimed as she took Ash's hat and flew away. "Hey! Give me back my hat!" Ash shouted while chasing after Latias. Latias went invisible behind a tree while Ash was chasing after her, then picked him up off the ground as he ran past the tree. "Hey, put me down!" Ash shouted while laughing. Latias, cooing in joy all the way, carried him to the top of her favorite tree. Ash took in the view of the city and was awestruck. The ocean was comparable to a gigantic sapphire, and reflected the entire island's beauty. "Wow Latias, the view's incredible!" Ash said while Pikachu finally caught up with the two. _"I always come up here when I feel... alone."_ Latias said slightly depressed. _"But when I see the city, it reminds me that my brother and father are always somehow there for me."_ Latias said while holding up the soul dew piece. "That's a pretty cool necklace. Is that a piece of the original soul dew?" Ash said admiring the shard. _"Yeah, I found it on the floor when I was helping Bianca and Lorenzo clean up the museum. Then Lorenzo took it to a jewelry shop, and had them attach it to the gold necklace."_ Latias said while staring at Ash. "That's really cool. Latias, I'm sorry about Latios. Sometimes I think if I didn't follow you to the garden, Annie and Oakley wouldn't have found it, and then maybe Latios would still be here." Ash said sadly._ "No Ash... if you hadn't followed me here, then Altomare wouldn't exist anymore. I couldn't have possibly worked up the courage to try to save my brother without you."_ Latias said on the verge of tearing up. "You think so Latias?" _"I know I couldn't have. Ash, when I'm around you, I feel stronger, happier, and more worried."_ "Worried about what?" Ash asked, confused. "_You, Ash. I become more worried about you. I don't know if you'll get hurt, or if something bad will happen to you. You've done so much for me, it's the very least I could do for you."_ Latias said, tears flowing down her eyes. "Are you okay Latias?" Ash asked concerned for her friend. _"No Ash, I'm not. It's not fair. One day, Bianca is going to leave to pursue her dream of becoming a world renowned artist, and Rose and Pepper don't have to become guardians until I've passed on. So once they've grown, they'll leave me to. And you and your friends will leave eventually to go pursue your dreams to. And Lorenzo works so much, I hardly see him these days. But not me, I'll always be here, alone. My life bounded here by the soul dew. Always having to protect it until the day I die. I can't ever be happy because everyone I ever grow close to either leaves me or dies in the end."_ Latias said crying. "Latias... I know that feeling, I had it when my friends left my side for the first time, and while I can't possibly know what it's like in your place, I learned this from experience; your friends are always with you, no matter what. You always have memories to look back on, and you can always look forward to seeing them again." Ash said holding his arms out to embrace Latias in a hug. "Ash... you don't know how much you mean to me, your one of the only things I have left." Latias said as she hugged Ash very tightly. "What do you mean, Latias?" Ash asked, still oblivious to love and his own mysterious feelings that brewed inside him. _"I... um... what I mean is that I... uh... I..."_

Latias continued to stumble as she tried to find the right words, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Nothing was going according to plan, like everything else in her life, and it was all happening so fast that, the last sentence could no longer contain itself as she spoke it.

* * *

Ash was more confused than ever as he saw Latias turn a bright pink and continuously stumble to finish her sentence. He saw that Pikachu had passed out for some odd reason and that it was already dusk. He looked at Latias once again. Something about her was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whenever he was near her, he felt a tightness in his chest, and was slightly nervous whenever he talked to her. He couldn't tell what it was that he was feeling, but truth be told, he kinda liked it. And as he looked at her once again, he finally took in all of her details. Her fur-like down was shiny and smelt of strawberries, and she was soft, warm, and very loving. Her eyes were beautiful, almost mystic, as he looked at them. And he could tell that she had gussied herself up for some reason, judging by the bow on her head and the way her feathers were. He thought it was cute, but not in the adorable way, in some way he had never seriously felt for anyone, let alone a Pokemon, but it felt right nonetheless. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he had a few ideas. Ash was stopped as Latias finally began to talk again. And he blushed when he saw her blush even more.

_"Ash... I... I... I love you. I've... always loved you. I've never felt this way for anyone. And I can't get you off my mind. I'm always scared for you, or happy for you, and there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."_ Latias said tears flowing down her eyes.

Ash was shocked. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't comprehend what Latias had just told him. _"She.. loves me? Like... really loves me? I know I helped her and all, but... I just can't believe this."_ Ash was thinking a mile a minute as he stared blankly at Latias.

Latias's heart shattered as Ash did nothing more than stare at her blankly. She had said to much to him to quickly. He probably didn't know how to let her down without breaking her heart, which it already was. All of her hopes, her dreams, had come to an end. She would be emotionally torn for several years then become nothing more than a mindless drone, a robot of sorts, designed to protect the soul dew, and never open her heart to anyone again.

Latias began to cry uncontrollably as she slowly pulled herself from Ash's embrace and prepared to fly away, forever shunned from his life. She decided to say goodbye to him one last time before she flew to a nearby island to stay for the next week until they left.

_"Ash... I know what you're thinking, and you don't have to tell me. You don't feel the same, of course you don't. I mean, who would? It's okay Ash, I don't blame you for not feeling the same. And I don't blame you if you don't ever want to see me again."_ Latias said shaking as she was about to fly away. _"Goodbye Ash, I'll always love you, even if you don't love me."_ Latias began to fly away slowly but was stopped when Ash grabbed her foot.

"Wait... Latias... I think... I think I love you to." Ash said, his face a wild red while staring at the base of the large tree in nervousness. "I couldn't tell what I was feeling these past few days when I was around you, but now that you said it, I think I feel it to. I've never met anyone as sweet, beautiful, caring, and shy, as you. You don't deserve what happened to you and if there was a way I could change it all, I would. I love you to Latias, and I may not understand emotions that well, but I understand this one, maybe you could help me understand other ones."

_"Ash..."_ Latias said, staring at him lovingly. She flew up to him slowly and embraced him in a hug. She began to cry in his arms as she nuzzled his head with her own, feeling his love mix with her own, her loneliness disappearing from her heart._ "Please Ash, promise me I'll never be alone again. Promise me I'll be happy, and that you'll fulfill your dreams, like you've fulfilled mine."_ Latias said as she folded her wings around his back and began to coo in joy. "I promise Latias, I promise. I'll find a way for you to be with me, and even when you're not, I'll try to write to you every day, and I'll call you whenever I'm in a Pokemon center." Ash said looking into her eyes. Latias moved her face closer to his as he stared at her eyes and they kissed. Latias nearly fainted from the overwhelming wave of happiness flooding over her as Ash kissed her, and she did not want it to end, but after about a minute or two, they were out of breath. Latias helped Ash and his sleeping Pikachu down to the bottom of the tree and she held his hand as she guided him to the picnic table and pulled the basket out from behind the tree. She then turned into her human form and sat next to Ash, still nuzzling him as they prepared to eat.

"You did all this for me?" Ash asked stunned by Latias's appearance as well as her strong love for him. _"Yes, I did. I had a plan to tell you that I love you, but it didn't really work. But I guess I still told you in the end."_ Latias said blushing. _"Well let's eat!"_ Latias exclaimed as she pulled out two plates and several boxes of food still hot to the touch. "It all looks so good! Did you cook it yourself?" Ash asked his stomach grumbling instantaneously from the tantalizing aromas of the food. _"As a matter of fact, I did. I never thought it'd be useful since Lorenzo already makes food for Bianca and I, but now I can cook for you! So I guess I have a reason for this skill now."_ Latias said her arm wrapped in his. "Well so long as Brock's still traveling with us you're gonna have some competition." Ash said chuckling to himself. As Ash and Latias ate, she turned on the lights and showed Ash the true beauty of the garden. They spent the next few hours eating, laughing, and enjoying each others presences. By the time the two (and a sleeping Pikachu) had returned to Lorenzo's house, everyone was already almost done with dinner, and preparing to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Latias, where were you for the past few hours?" Bianca asked surprised to see her friend back. _"Oh Bianca, I had the most wonderful day!"_ Latias exclaimed mentally as she spun in the air. "Why? What happened?" _"I told Ash that I love him and he admitted that he felt the same and we shared our first kiss and had a romantic date and I've never been so happy in my life!" _Latias said very quickly. "You told him? And he felt the same? That's wonderful Latias! I'm so happy for you! Where is Ash anyways?" Bianca said while looking around. "He went to go pick up his Pokemon at the center. I'll just wait for him to come back." "Well when he gets back tell him I said that I'm happy for the two of you. And that his bedroom is the last one on the right down the upstairs hall-the only other room with a king sized bed." _"Oh thank you Bianca, thank you!"_ Latias began to coo in delight as she embraced her best friend in a hug. "Well goodnight Latias, and tomorrow I'm taking the two of you out around town. So get plenty of shut eye." Bianca said as she walked up the stairs. _"Don't worry, I will!"_ Latias said tiredly as she nearly passed out on the couch, the only thing keeping her up was the idea of being in a bed with Ash. She started thinking about what their future would be like, and how she could convince the little ones to become guardians sooner. She would have to train them much more if she wanted to leave with Ash without any worry. But that was a problem for another day. As Ash walked in she instantaneously closed the door behind him and rushed him up the stairs. _"Look Ash! We have our own bed!"_ Latias said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good because I'm tired. You ready for bed?" _"Of course Ash! I'll get the bed ready while you change." _As Ash changed clothes in the bathroom Latias made her feathers slightly ruffled so Ash would stay warm in the night when they were in the bed together. She then turned off the lights and snuggled with Ash as he got underneath the covers. She kissed him goodnight and began to think about what to do tomorrow, and how just this morning she was very lonely. She also appreciated how the lieutenant helped her summon the courage to talk to Ash, but also remembered how he was alone to. She wondered what he was up to right now, and if he would find someone just like she did. These thoughts were interrupted as Ash unconsciously draped his arm around her and embraced her. She decided that she would talk to him tomorrow, but for now wanted to appreciate Ash's presence and fell asleep.

* * *

The song that is in this chapter is called "The Rainbow Connection", written by Paul Williams for "The Muppet Movie" in 1979. I do not own any rights to the song or anything related to it and it is merely for flavor purposes. I also do not own any rights to Pokemon nor wish to. (I just don't, get over it.) This chapter alone is 5,000 words so that should keep ya'll at bay. Well... **MMMMM... RANDOM GUY AWAY!**


End file.
